


Can You Love Me?

by Anns_Revenge



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anns_Revenge/pseuds/Anns_Revenge
Summary: Ladybug knew she didn't belong with the humans, not anymore. But that didn't stop her from longing to be part of that world. Part of him world. AU. Ladrien.





	1. Anthem of the Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> First, I, Silven, promise longer chapters. First ones are always the hardest.  
> Second, feel free to review. We love reviews  
> Third, My co-writer doesn't have a account, but she goes by Chaotic.  
> Warnings- AU (Some backstories will be changed), Probably some OOC (but we're going to try to keep that to a minimum), violence, and some bad grammar and spelling.  
> Disclaimer- Ha!  
> SK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 7/9/17  
> Ann and I have found the majority of this story. Though we plan to change a lot of it. It will still be mainly canon related.  
> SK

What was life? Why was it worth living? How did one live?

Dark thoughts echoed through the mind of the girl. They always had. How long had she been thinking like that? Day? Months? Maybe even years. The days just blurred together giving her no real sense of how long she had been doing what she was doing.

Ladybug slid her hand covered over the wrought iron of the Eiffel Tower and sighed for the millionth time that day. She let her feet dangle freely over the side as she looked at the city that she would have so loved to go to. The worst part wasn't that she couldn't go, it was that she was thinking such depressing thoughts before the sun had yet to reach it's peek. The day, or rather the morning, seemed to drag on. How could one day drag on so long? It wasn't something she had to ponder, she already knew the answer.

Five hundred long years of saving, not just Paris but, the entire world was starting to take it's toll. And as much as she told herself that she loved helping others, every time she did so Ladybug couldn't help but to feel the swell of loneliness. Sure she had friends, such as her kwami Tikki, but it had been over a century or so since she felt human. Not that she was, well, not completely anyways. Not like she had once been. But her heart still longed for companionship that she hadn't felt since she was young. She yearned for any sort of physical intimacy, whether it be a hug or, what the younger people called, a fist bump. To have someone to share even a single moment, out of the long days, with. A sense of kinship.

Most of all, Ladybug longed to feel human. But something so simple, was too far for her to reach. It was selfish of her to ask for something that one might consider so mundane.

"Tikki." She called out, closing her bluebell eyes. "Spots off."

She was tired, she didn't want to see the beauty in front of her anymore. She didn't want to see the red swirl of magic as her kwami, her small red friend zipped away from her, taking the red skintight body suit with black spots with her, leaving the teen aged looking girl in her normal everyday attire. She was so tired that she didn't want to see anything. As if not seeing it would make it go away. As if closing her eyes would just solve all her problems.

Tikki was another story. She looked up, worried black eyes gazed up at the olive skinned girl. "What's wrong Marinette?" She called out, using the name that had been abandoned centuries ago.

"I just-" She stopped herself. What right did she have to complain? She had Tikki, Plagg, and all of the other kwamis to keep her company over the years. Even if a kwami or two disappeared from time to time to do their own thing, she still couldn't complain about being alone because they were there for her when no one else was. But still, they weren't human...

"Are you lonely?" Her small spotted friend asked, as if reading her mind. Marinette had always been told that her emotions showed on her face. "Master Fu hasn't been around much lately. So if you are, you can always tell me."

Tikki was right. The old man, not that Marinette should call him that since she watched him grow up, had been coming over to her house less frequently lately. But after seeing her for a hundred and sixty-eight years, he could have just wanted a break. Or maybe he had a date, he was kinda a hopeless romantic. But he was still the only human that Marinette knew. And the only reason she knew him was because he held a miraculous like her.

Marinette shrugged. Her blazer cover shoulders slumped after a few seconds. "I was just wondering where Duusu and Nooroo have been. It's not as lively without them." Her mouth formed a thin wiry smile. Her house really wasn't the same when Duusu wasn't around. The sweet blue kwami could be so over-emotional at times, but that just made the home feel lively. And Nooroo, well what could she say. He was helpful and a great source of inspiration whenever Marinette felt like designing some new clothing.

"I have't felt Duusu's presence in a while." The kwami informed her. The blue kwami had left quite a while ago and probably just hadn't found her way back home yet. From time to time each of them, who didn't have owners, would leave just to see the world outside of Marinette's home in the forest.

The blue haired girl stood, brushing off her pants as if there were dust on them. Which there wasn't. The tower was always clean, even if it wasn't Marinette who had done it. "And Nooroo?"

Tiki smiled, floating up nest to her. "We can go see Master Fu on the way home and ask Wayzz."

"Yeah." Marinette nodded in agreement. She then brushed her hair back and away from her earrings. "Tikki spots on!"

She felt the magic flow through her. Her heart skipped a beat as it did. Though she had been Ladybug for half a millennium every time she changed she felt the rush. It was something that never got old, and she loved it. Every transformation made her feel alive.

With one last glance at the beautiful city of Paris, she swung her spotted yo-yo as far as she could and zipped away from her beloved perch on her favorite tower in the world.

Nooroo's purple eyes looked up at the blonde, almost silver, haired man that held his brooch. He hadn't meant to let anyone find his miraculous, and thought that he had hidden it well, as he searched for Duusu.

The man placed the item on his desk, not letting the brooch leave him reach, but not closely holding onto it. He raised a bushy eyebrow at the purple butterfly who had made the terrible mistake of making a sound when he noticed his item in someone else's hands. "And who are you?"

"I am Nooroo, a kwami." He answered politely. "I can grant you the ability to make normal people into superheros."

The tall man scoffed at him. He lifted his hand away from the brooch to push the black, thick-rimmed, glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. "I have no need for superheros."

Nooroo smiled hopefully. If he, the obvious owner of the house that the kwami had hidden his brooch in, rejected him then he could easily continue his search for Duuru without worry.

"But," The man said, a deep frown etched into his face, dashing Nooroo's hopes. "this intrigues me. Tell me, what exactly is a kwami."

Nooroo sighed. Judging by the look on the french man's face this wasn't good. But the power of the brooch compelled him to answer the man. His search for Duusu would have to wait, unless someone came looking for the both of them.


	2. The Rise of Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the dialogue is changed, not because it would hinder the AU, just because.  
> Thanks to everyone who Bookmarked and Kudos-ed.  
> Oh and puns are appreciated.  
> SK

Her home wasn't extravagant by any means. When most thought of a super heroin they thought huge mansion, but not Marinette. Her home was small and unimpressive. And in the middle of the woods no less. The kwamis, that she lives with, didn't need much room. So years ago, when she abandoned her human name she made a house in a dense part of the woods that was only big enough for her and the occasional visitor. Not that she had many visitors, only Master Fu who held the turtle miraculous.

"Plagg we're home!" She called, her smile dropping as the door opened to reveal her destroyed home. The only things that remained intact was the furniture far to big for a kwami to mess with. So at least her T.V. (which she rarely used) was spared by the obvious rampage that had happened. Marinette just wanted to straighten her gray jacket and turn back to the city. Who would want to have to deal with something like this right after coming home?

It had to be Plagg. The tiny cat kwami wasn't what one would call neat or nice. And for a cat, he was quite piggy. All he ever thought about was eating and he ever only wanted the worst smelling cheese in the world. Sometimes, like this time, he would tear up the house looking for his stupid cheese which Marinette had told him many times was in the frig. And when he did make a mess, he would never clean it up. Darn that lazy cat!

"Plagg!" She yelled this time.

Tiki poked her head out from under Marinette's coat. Her blue eyes looked up at the frustrated teen-looking girl. She zipped out from her usual hiding spot to hover in front of her face. "He's probably just sleeping. You know how he is."

The blue haired girl threw her hands out in front of her, motioning to the area that looked like a mini tornado hit it. "This is ridiculous."

"I know, Marinette."

She gritted her teeth at that name. "Ladybug." She corrected. With a sigh she stepped into the front room, with was pretty much a living room underneath all the clutter. Her shoe hit one of her many sketch books sending it flying half way across the room. "I guess I'd better start cleaning."

The red kwami smiled. She admired Marinette's strength to get over it. And not just this. Everything the girl had faced since becoming Ladybug all those years ago. She had moments when Tiki knew she wanted to complain and whine, but she always lifted her head and kept moving. "And I'll find Plagg."

"Wait-"

Tiki floated away before she could say anymore. She'd come back to help her later, but first she needed to talk to Plagg without Marinette around to interrupt her. Besides, with a mess that size, there was no way that the blue haired girl would be done cleaning any time soon.

"Plagg." The red kwami said gently as she moved into the kitchen. She wouldn't be surprised if he was still devouring his Camembert.

"What?" She hear the cat moan from the bottom drawer. 'The perfect napping place after a good meal' is what he called it. In reality it was just the drawer that held the kitchen towels.

"Come out here. We need to talk?"

His head popped out first, followed slowly by the rest of his tiny body. He rubbed his grassy green eyes with a little black paw. "What?"

"It's about my Ladybug." Tiki folded her arms. "I think she's lonely."

"So?"

"So?" She eyed him, frustrated that he didn't feel like taking this seriously. This could be bad, and he still didn't feel like helping. "We have two missing Kwamis and a sad heroin."

"Then ask Master Fu to find an new hero." He said, his eyes darting, noticing something shiny on the counter.

"I-" She stopped to think. "That's a great idea Plagg! And I know the perfect kwami for the job."

"Huh?" Was all he could get out before Tiki sped away.

* * *

"Master." Nooroo said. His tall and lean master had summoned him into a hiding spot in his office. The room was dimly light and his master seemed to be contemplating something.

"So, how do we get the Black Cat Ring to activate?" The man asked him with a frown.

"I doubt that it will be anytime soon. Ma- Ladybug says that she'd rather work alone." Nooroo wince at his almost slip up.

"That's not what I'm asking." He said. "I'm asking how."

"You would have to wait for the Master to choose a new holder." The kwami informed him, hoping that it would deter him from continuing with his crazed plan. There were just something a person shouldn't do.

"Then tomorrow we will give him a reason to need the black cat." His master smiled evilly.

Nooroo frowned. He really hoped that back up was coming sooner rather than later.

* * *

Adrien Agreste opened his door just a crack. There was no sign of anyone. Not that he thought there would be. His house was simply to big to randomly come across anyone who didn't need him. But there was still a possibility that his bodyguard would catch him before he reached the front door. Darn, why did his bedroom have to be on the second floor?

With one last glance up and down the hall, he slide out of his room and shut the door as quietly as possible. He let his hand rest on his bag. It was the first day of tenth grade. there was no way he was going to miss it. He had been trapped in the Agreste mansion for far to long. He just wanted to go to school and have friends like a normal teenager. Why couldn't his father understand that?

He pouted a little as he made his way down the stairs. His father, Gabriel Agreste, had kept him on a tight leash ever since his mother disappeared. When Adrien had asked if he could go to a real school, his father frowned at him and turned him down instantly.

Glancing both ways he raised an eyebrow in surprise that there was no one to be seen in his way. Then again it wasn't like he had told anyone that he would be sneaking out and trying to go to the one place that he father refused to let him go. Before he even knew it he was out the door and jogging down the street.

Funny, it had seemed to easy.

But a car rounded the corner as he neared the steps of his school. Adrien scowled to himself, it wasn't a long run to the build he was determined to be at. But the car halted and a woman he knew all too well opened the door.

"Adrien!" Nathalie called out to him, jumping out of the vehicle. "Please reconsider. You know this isn't what your father wants."

"But this is what I want." His pleading eyes looked passed her to see an old man fall. His wrinkly hand reached for his cane, that was just out of his stepped passed her to help him up. The old man smiled at him and thanked him before stepping back.

Adrien turned back to see his way blocked but his father's assistant and his bodyguard. He sighed knowing that he wouldn't be getting his way.

Nathalie tried to do his normal lessons with him when they returned home but he listlessly made it through until his father walked in to stop his lesson short. Adrien didn't even pay attention to what he said, all he knew was that afterwards he ran back to his room.

He scowled snatching up the remote to his T.V. and flipping it on. He flopped down on his couch to see that the news showed reports of a mysterious monster. If his father were to see this, he would just gloat about how the outside world really wasn't safe

His green eyes drifted down to a little black box. Where had that come from? He reached down for it. A bright green glow emitted from it the second his fingers brushed the surface.

* * *

"TIKI!" Marinette screamed rushing through the house. She barely skidded to a stop before her thin frame could hit the wall on the other side of the room. Three kwamis looked up at her, two with sleepy eyes. Of course Trixx would be asleep at this time of the day, but she didn't expect the the black and yellow kwami to look at her with such angry eyes.

That didn't stop her though. So they would be mad at her for a while, this was far more important than their odd sleeping habits. "Tiki, Plagg's gone!"

"Is he?" She smiled.

"He is!" She yelled. After a second of taking in Tiki's relaxed tone she quirked an eyebrow. "Did you already know about this"

The tiny god opened her mouth to say something but her face contorted. "Do you feel that?"

Marinette nodded. It felt like the air filled with pure evil intent. "Someone out there is asking for trouble. Tiki spots on!"

Seconds later she was out the front door, after sliding into a few walls, and yo-yoing her way to Paris. But one small slip of her wrist sent her flying at the wrong angle and right into a boy wearing all black. The string of her weapon snagging on something she didn't get a good look at, saving her and the blonde she had bumped into from a nasty spill.

"Ugh." She moaned getting up. Her bluebell eyes looked at him in shock and horror. She knew that suit, those ears, the bell, the flick of that belt-like tail. She knew him, and yet, she didn't. The words just fell from her mouth. "W-who are you?"

He placed a finger on his chin. "Chat Noir. Yeah, Chat Noir." Though the last bit sounded as if it were more for himself than her. "You must be Ladybug. My kwami told me about you."

Yanking on her yo-yo, the thing that had caught them, fell too, right on top of her new partner's head. She knew exactly what it was. She had seen Chat's staff so many times before. Ladybug gave him a small smile accompanied with a shrug. "Opps."

His ears twitched at the ear piercing sound. "The real introductions will have to wait!" He extended his staff and vaulted away before she could even open her mouth.

Ladybug arrived slightly after him. She watched him throw his staff away to save a civilian girl only to be snatched up by the monster. Throwing her weapon forwards, she slide in forcing StoneHeart to release the blonde.

She looked at the Chat. "You shouldn't rush off without me."

"Don't worry WonderBug, I got this." He smiled widely at her. "Cataclysm."

"Wait!" She said and he explained his power that she already knew about. She couldn't grab him in time to stop him from touching the nearest thing, which happened to be a goal post. She hadn't even noticed she was in a field. The blonde rushed forwards before she could say anything else, learning the hard way how his powers really worked.

"Didn't your kwami tell you anything?" She watched him be kicked across the field. If he hadn't destroyed the goal post then the akumatized victim would have scored.

Chat stood, dusting himself off. "I guess I really didn't give him a chance. I was kinda excited to start this new life."

She placed a hand on her forehead, as if annoyed. "As usual, it's up to me."

"Huh?" He looked at her with cat eyes.

She didn't answer him. He wouldn't understand. Instead she brought up her yo-yo and called out. "Lucky Charm."

As soon as the item touched her hands, she started looking around to see what to do with it. Glancing at all the polka-dotted things in her vision, she acted on her instincts like it was second nature to her. It was second nature to her.

"Don't resist." She told the blonde hooking the string of her around his ankles with a mere flick of her wrist. Flinging him directly at their enemy, she jumped in next, calling to the civilian girl, who had yet to leave, to turn on the pip. After that it was just a matter of seeing what he dropped and breaking it. She easily swiped the evil butterfly up with her yo-yo and released it again chanting her old catch phrase. "Bye Bye little butterfly."

"You were amazing!" The new owner of the ring told her, rushing up with a big smile.

"I couldn't have done it without you." She said, not as happy as him.

He held out his fist. "Pound it?"

She eyed him quizzically. It had been so long. And just the day before she has been thinking of how she longed for this. Her eyes sparkled with delight. "Pound it." Her fist met with his, just in time to remind them that he was going to change back.

"Have to go." He gave her a two fingered salute.

She wanted to call out to him, but the two civilians were still there. Picking up the crumpled paper by her foot, she skimmed it before handing it back to the once akumatized teen. She frowned at him. "You should be ashamed to tell her."

"But I-" He broke off into a stammer.

"If you don't, one day you will regret not saying anything." She said sincerely. He reminded her of herself.

"Spectacular!" The dark skinned girl said drawing Ladybug's attention. "Are you always going to protect Paris? How did you get your powers?"

Ladybug wanted to stop her. She had always protected Paris from major threats. Although most of the time she didn't get caught by reporters, even wanna-be reporters. And as for her powers...

She blinked. Powers. Her head snapped in the direction of where the new Chat Noir had fled too. There was no he was still in the area. Turning her back on the teens, she readied her yo-yo.

"Wait." The girl stopped her. "What so we call you?"

"Ladybug." She answered firmly. Her mind focusing on the talk she and Tiki needed to have and the _human_ behind the Chat Noir mask.


	3. Simple Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I won't bother with boring explanations.  
> I'm sorry for the short chapter again. Next one will be three times as long.  
> SK

Marinette paced around her bedroom. Her hands clenching her blue pigtails tightly, seconds from ripping her own hair out. She had no idea what to do. It hadn't hit her until that civilian girl had started her questions, and her new Chat disappeared, that he too was a human. And what had she done to him, a human? She had flung him at a giant rock being, not caring if the blonde had been crushed or hurt in any other way.

"Oh god, Tiki, what am I going to do?" She asked face going white with panic. Her breathing hitched. "This is bad. he's going to end up just like Fe-"

"Calm down Marinette. It really isn't that bad. It wasn't like anyone got hurt." Her kwami tried to calm her so as not to wake up the two remaining tiny gods, like she had done before the attack, that were sleeping only a few feet away.

"I can't calm down! Why did Master Fu do this? He knows I don't want a partner, especially not a weak human."

"Marinette." Tiki sighed. "Some things aren't about what you want. Maybe this is what you need."

Marinette's gaze looked distant, as if she hadn't heard a word her kwami had just said. "I'll just have to protect him like he were a civilian."

She stopped mid-step, pivoting on her heels so she could face Tiki. Her bluebell eyes big and pleading. "Just this once Tiki, tell me who has the Black Cat Ring."

Tiki looked down at the blue haired immortal. "You know I can't do that. Even if I did know who he was."

"This is important!" Marinette cried out, begging her kwami for answers. "I've followed the rules for five hundred years. And the last Chat..." She gulped as all the old memories of him that were hidden deep within her subconscious rushed back. "He died because I followed the rules, your rules. So please. Just this once, tell me Tiki."

Tiki sighed. "I really don't know. But."

"But?" Marinette urged her.

"I may have asked Master Fu where he found Plagg's new owner."

"And?"

"A place called Collége Françoise Dupont."

Marinette blinked. That place, it sounded familiar. She stroked her chin until her mind clicked. Her jaw dropped as she blinked. "He...He's a student?"

"Probably, but not definitely."

"The new Chat is a child?"

"He looked to be at least a teen." Tiki offered knowing that it probably wouldn't help as much as she wanted it to.

"Oh My God!" The blue haired girl shrieked so loud, all of France probably heard her. Her hands covered her horror-stricken face.

"Marinette?" Tiki tried to get a good look at her.

"Tiki we need a plan." She drew her hands back, a determined look replacing that of pure panic. "I have to join that school."

* * *

Adrien stared at the tiny black cat, chowing down on a tray of his favorite food, from his couch. This tiny, annoying, pest had given him the very things he yearned for. At first his reaction to becoming a super hero had been excitement, if for no other reason than he could escape his so-called perfect life for a while. As Chat he felt free. But worry had started to sink in. He couldn't even make it to public school without being caught, how was he going to help his crazy new partner save Paris? Sure with the powers given to him, thanks to Plagg, he was sure to get away with this freedom for awhile. But how long would that last? There was no way his father wouldn't find out. He always found out.

"Plagg?" He said questioningly.

Said kwami looked up from his silver tray of cheese with a grunt. "What?"

The blonde glance up, at the T.V. that he had yet to turn on, then back down again. "Tell me about Ladybug."

"She's a superhero. What more do you need to know?"

She was his partner so he wanted to know everything about her. Was that so wrong? He wanted to know when she had become Ladybug. Little things, so as not to intrude on her privacy too much.

"I just want to know a little bit more about her." He sighed.

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work, Tiki?" Marinette asked with an unsure voice. Her eyebrows knitted as her anxiety grew. She didn't like the idea that Tiki had come up with, but still she stood with her backpack next to her ankles and the ancient box in her arms.

Tiki's brilliant plan was to ask Fu for help, which she had done. And together they had come up with the even more amazing plan to have Marinette pretend to be Master Fu's grandniece. Which was a good plan, but it wasn't something that Marinette would have chosen. She would have rather be adopted by the kind baker and his wife down the street than have to deal with Fu every day.

"When has Master Fu ever let you down?" Tiki chimed happily.

"I'm sure there are more than enough times in the last fifty years alone to tell us that this is a bad idea." Marinette huffed.

"Come on Marinette. This could be a great opportunity for you."

"Stop, no." Marinette made an 'X' with her arms over her chest. "I'm infiltrating this school to find my Chat Noir and to protect him."

"Marinette." Tiki whined in her famous all knowing voice.

"This is not to make friends. This is not to have a good time. This is to learn about humans. This is to better my protection of them as Ladybug."

"Marinette, it's okay to have a little fun in your life."

"There you are." Fu interrupted them, opening the door. "Are you ready for your first day of school?"

Marinette gritted her teeth. "Yes... uncle."


End file.
